El retorno de los caídos
by The kid of the Moon
Summary: "Hoy celebras una victoria, pero no todas las batallas pueden ser libradas. Hasta el imperio más grande tiene fecha de caducidad. Y el día en que la fuerza conjunta de los Vengadores no fue suficiente llegó. Cuando las vidas del equipo se habían dado por perdidas, una oportunidad llegó de la mano de un ser elemental y un misterioso como aparentemente imposible juego".
1. Chapter 1

Y la muerte nunca se mostró más fácil de alcanzar que en aquellos momentos.

Él lo sentía, una creciente necesidad de descansar; callar sus pensamientos por unos instantes y ahogar en lo más profundo de sí el agobiante peso de la derrota.

Tres vacilantes latidos, débiles y últimos. Su capacidad auditiva los captó; Steve acongojado alzó su rostro, sus labios se entre abrieron, contrariando a sus impulsivas intenciones de pronunciar su nombre en una suplica no emitió palabra alguna. Otro vengador caído.

Desvío su vista hacía el vacío. No era capaz de seguir observando el cuerpo de Natasha, no sabiendo que ahora era nada más que un cascarón vacío, incapaz de volver a albergar su esencia.

La aurora boreal era un espectáculo. Sí su corazón no estuviese tan resquebrajado, tan jodidamente roto, seguro gozaría los vivos colores. En lugar de eso, lo hacía sentir indigno, sí el permitirle seguir unos momentos más con vida era un acto de misericordia por parte de un ser superior... No necesitaba la misericordia de nadie, no cuando sus compañeros, sus amigos, padecieron un destino distinto.

Cerró sus ojos, y aunque impaciente por terminar con todo, permitió al tiempo seguir su curso. Sí moriría, si llegase a sobrevivir, no haría nada por interferir en lo que fuera a suceder. Ya no tenía la fuerza para enfrentarse a algo más, Steve se rindió.

Morir no debía ser tan malo. Bucky, Natasha, Tony, Clint... Volvería a ver a sus amigos... No, morir definitivamente no parecía ser algo malo. Morir, comenzaba a convertirse en un sinónimo de reencuentro, volver a casa.

¡Si tan sólo pudiese hacerlo ya!. Él ya estaba mentalmente preparado para partir, hizo lo que pudo, ahora era el turno de otros para luchar como lo había hecho Steve. Pero, su cuerpo no dejaba de intentar curar sus heridas, cada pequeña célula trabajaba para garantizar su supervivencia.

-Siempre me gustó este planeta-.

Sí, Steve se encontraba en un estado crítico, pero no estaba alucinando, escuchó la voz que expresaba admiración. Contrariado volvió su vista, he ahí lo observó.

-No me mires así, soy real. Y hasta donde se no me han salido cuernos aún ¿oh sí? -. Todo su ser demostraba una tranquilidad antinatural. El moreno chiquillo no parecía morir de frío, no estaba asustado y miraba a su alrededor maravillado, como si los cadáveres en los alrededores no fueran capaces de restarle belleza al lugar. Steve movió su cabeza con un gesto, mostrando negatividad ante la pregunta.

-¡Que bien!. ¿Sabes? Ya los he tenido antes, y no, no es nada cómodo, créeme-. El chico, movió con su pie descalzo levemente la pierna de Natasha y tomó asiento sobre la nieve al lado de Steve.

-¿En serio? ¿No dirás nada?-. La mirada confusa de Steve se mantuvo sobre el chico, le analizó. Más allá de poseer una sonrisa inquietantemente traviesa, no aparentaba ser una amenaza. No era diferente a cualquier otro chico.

-Me intrigas, pero no eres la cosa más extraña que he visto-.

-¿Incluso si tuviera mis cuernos ahora?-. El chico acortó la distancia entre ambos.

-Si, incluso si tuvieras eso-. Steve no solo meditó sus palabras, sinó el porque se encontraba conversando con él, después de todo lo ocurrido.

El chico emitió una sonora carcajada.

-Te aseguró Steve, que el día en que me observes de esa manera, cambiarás de opinión- volvió esta vez a reír suavemente.

Escuchar su nombre pareció sacarlo de un extraño trance, la realidad volvió abrumando a Steve y causándole dolor. El bosque seguía igual de espeso y oscuro, los cuerpos seguían sobre la nieve y la aura en el cielo no perdió intensidad; los instantes después de la llegada del chico los recordaba dulces, con el mismo efecto embriagante de una bebida alcohólica, capaz de hacer que todo sea menos mortificante y lo importante perdiera relevancia.

-¿Que..?-. Miró una vez más el lugar, confirmando lo ya observado antes.

-¿Que soy? O ¿Quién soy?-. El chico asintió esperando desde hacía varios minutos alguna pregunta. -Mira, la primera no puedo responderla, ¡Dios, ni yo sé que soy! Solo existo y ya- guardó silencio unos instantes mientras observaba el cielo, Steve notó una pasajera tristeza en su semblante. -La segunda, en cambio, es más fácil. Llámame... ¡Matt Abelsson!- concluyó con un contagioso entusiasmo.

-Hum...en realidad sólo iba a preguntarte ¿Que haces acá?, ¿De dónde apareciste?-. No necesitaba tener un chiquillo al borde de una crisis existencial. Desde un principio aquellas preguntas parecieron ser las más adecuadas.

Matt realizó una mueca de sorpresa para luego sonreír con nerviosismo -Upsss, creí que preguntarías lo típico-. El chico cambió de tema rápidamente - Vine a realizarte una propuesta-.

-¿Propuesta?- Steve le miró incrédulo. -No estoy comprendiendo Matt-.

-Me gustan los finales felices, y este no es para nada feliz. Dime infantil, pero amo que el bien triunfe sobre el mal-.

-Yo igual, pero eso no me dice nada-.

-Es lógico Steve, solo estaba introduciendote en mis intenciones- Matt hizo un gesto de obviedad antes de proseguir -Sera un juego, como la búsqueda de un tesoro. Tu y tres de tus amigos escogidos por ti, no importa si ya estan muertos, deberán encontrar al resto-.

-¿Un juego dices?. Eso significa que hay un reglamento...-

-No soy estricto, si logras encontrar un hueco en el sistema y me sorprendes no me molestaré, al contrario me agradará, significa que elegí a un excelente participante-.

-¿Que ganarías tú y que gano yo?, ¿En qué consiste ese juego exactamente?- para Steve todo aquello era excesivamente surrealista, tal vez ahora era una de esas pocas noches en las que lograba dormirse al primer intento...

-Yo...yo no ganó nada- Matt reflexionó, volviendo a valorar sus motivaciones -Divertirme un rato tal vez- murmuró levemente, Steve escucho aquello y alzó levemente su ceja -¡Que va! No pienses erróneamente Steve, no soy una bestia para pedir tu alma a cambio o engañarte para arrebatartela-.

-¿Mi alma?- lo anterior revelado por Matt le causó un escalofrío y aunque sintió el impulso de rebatir el tema continuo-No puedes negar que todo lo que mencionaste anteriormente encaja perfectamente en una película de terror moderna-.

-Si ahora que lo mencionas si... ¡Steve no te vallas por la tangente!. Estábamos discutiendo sobre el juego, es importante-.

Matt, cambió de posicionarse de manera relajada, la tención subió por su espalda y se instaló en la palma de sus manos, qué, nerviosamente jugueteaban con pequeñas ramas secas.

-Tu recompensa es simple, obtendrás a tus amigos de vuelta-.

Steve giró su cabeza hacía un lado, tan rápido que las vértebras de su cuello crujieron. Una melena roja, un pedazo dorado de metal y una flecha rota incrustada sobre la nieve eran lo más distinguible entre la oscuridad.

-Se más específico respecto a todo. ¿En qué consiste el juego?,¿Qué debo hacer?-.

-Eso creo que ya lo expliqué Steve- Matt sintió la esperanza mezclada con confusión y tristeza provinientes del mencionado, suspiró con cansancio. - Deberás elegir a tres amigos más, escogelos minuciosamente, porque ellos te ayudarán a encontrar al resto. El juego se llama "Opuestos/Iguales...-

-¿Que significa eso?- no quiso ser maleducado, pero las palabras ya habían salido de su boca. -Disculpa, prosigue-.

-A eso me estaba acercando Steve. Significa lo que indica su nombre, un "Opuesto/Igual" de la persona que busques puede ser idéntico o diferente de como lo conoces. Ejemplo: su aspecto físico puede ser el mismo, pero el carácter cambió por completo, o viceversa, tener un aspecto físico completamente distinto pero conserva su personalidad intacta. Debes tener en cuenta que no solo su aspecto y personalidad se verán cambiados, sinó el género, nacionalidad, creencia, especie y estilo de vida-.

-Si no puedo reconocerlos...¿Cómo esperas que los encuentre?-.

Matt sonrió con cierta ironía.

-Eh allí el detalle Steve, la apariencia y personalidad son subjetivas, cambian o se modifican con el tiempo. En cambio la esencia permanece, debes encontrarlos por su esencia. Has sido su amigo Steve, los conoces, conviviste con ellos, no te debería ser tan difícil reconocer su alma entre cientas-.

Steve no despegó la vista de la nieve, producía finos brillos bajo la luminiscente aurora. Sí todo aquello era verdad, si lo lograba, era una oportunidad que jamás volvería a producirse, así lo sentía.

-Matt... Acepto-. Steve volvió sus mirada hacía el chico, prestando atención a sus ojos, buscando un truco o una trampa inexistente.

-Bien Steve ¿Quienes serán junto a ti los buscadores y quienes serán los opuestos iguales?-.

-Buscadores...- Steve analizó con sumo detalle a quienes tendría de su lado y a quienes buscaría, con la misma tacticidad de un jugador experto en una final de ajedrez - Natasha, Wanda, Clint-.

-¿Y los opuestos iguales?-.

-Peter, Tony, Bruce, Thor, T'Challa, Visión, Bucky-.

Matt sonrió asintiendo, se alzó y comenzó a realizar trazos sobre la nieve hasta culminar una figura que Steve no logro reconocer.

-Tha na ceithir colbhan san t-saoghal a 'coimhead airson seachd lasraichean neo-thorrach.

A 'gabhail a-steach geama riatanach, na h-innealan rannsachaidh Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Wanda Maximoff, Clint Barton

Feumaidh iad na h-anaman a lorg Peter Parker, Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Thor Odinson, T'Challa, Visión, James Barnes*1- Steve no comprendió nada más allá de los nombres de sus compañeros de equipo pronunciados de manera extraña. Matt sonriendo con cansancio concluyó-Que el juego comienze-.

*1: Los cuatro pilares en el mundo, buscan a siete perecederas flamas. Incluidos en un juego necesario, las herramientas de búsqueda son Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Wanda Maximoff, Clint Barton, necesitan encontrar las almas de Peter Parker, Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Thor Odinson, T'Challa, Visión, James Barnes.

¡Hola afortunado lector!

En realidad el afortunado soy yo, por el hecho que tú leas esto. 😄

Cómo el título del capítulo reza, ésto es una propuesta tanto por parte de Matt hacía Steve, como de mí hacía ti. ¿Que opinas? 😮😉


	2. Retornar es doloroso

Ya no flotaba en el aire, ni era mecido en la brisa.

Sentía el peso de un mundo físico sofocando su cuerpo. Para inhalar debía realizar un esfuerzo, y aún así, el aire obtenido no era suficiente para saciar la necesidad de sus pulmones.

Su cuerpo dolía tanto que lo llevó a creer que se encontraba gravemente herido, su cabeza y columna se percibían más rígidas a comparación del resto de su cuerpo.

-¡Clint!- analizó aquella voz. Femenina y vagamente familiar. Algunos nombres sin rostro perteneciente aparecieron en su mente, solo eran letras flotando en una negra inmensidad, no existían lazos o pequeñas pistas para relacionarlo a él con aquellos nombres. Palabras al azar que una fuerza dentro de él clamaba por darles la debida importancia.

¿Quién era Natasha?. Y ¿Porque el nombre de Laura provocaba una dolorosa sensación en su pecho? como si este golpease ferozmente un muro inexistente con tal de ser libremente expresado por su labios.

—¿Laura?— no fue capaz de permitir que aquella voz siguiera expresando tanta preocupación, le creaba un pesar. No estuvo seguro si la persona que le hablaba poseía ese nombre, si no era así, al menos le haría saber que él ya se encontraba consiente de su entorno.

Escuchó un leve suspiro, y animado por saber más abrió su ojos.

Hace unos minutos, habían nombres sin rostro en su mente, actualmente la situacion llegó en viceversa, habían un rostro sin nombre observándolo profundamente.

—No, soy Natasha— intentó incorporarse, recibiendo ayuda de la mujer recién mencionada.

—¿Natasha?— descubrió que observar el rostro de ella conociendo su nombre no ayudó en nada con el resto de su memoria, el intenso vacío seguía en igual estado.

—Si...— ella le dirigió una intensa mirada comprensiva — ¿En tu mente no hay nada más que palabras y nombres sin sentido, verdad?—.

Clint sin debatir demasiado una respuesta solo asintió.

— Después de unas horas todo comenzará a ir mejor, el dolor se reduce y los recuerdos comienzan a fluir con normalidad— concluyó, se alzó y camino hacía la salida de la habitación.

—¿Cuánto tiempo debo esperar para saber finalmente quién es Laura?— Natasha detuvo su andar, volvió su rostro hacia él y meditó su respuesta —Ese nombre parece querer destrozarme el pecho—.

— Quién le destrozaria el pecho serías tú, si ella supiese lo que sucedió. Cómo dije, unas cuantas horas bastarán, no sabrás todo de golpe pero las piezas sueltas comenzarán a reacomodarse—.

Ella no esperó por más preguntas, se retiró dejándole angustiado y con una pregunta rondando su mente "¿Que fue lo que sucedió?".

Clint recién había despertado. Natasha sabía que él estaría en el mismo estado que Wanda y ella cuando regresaron de la inconciencia.

Procuro ser prudente con sus palabras y solo mencionar lo estrictamente necesario para sembrar la incógnita que forzaria a Clint el recordar. Decir directamente "Estuviste muerto por cuatro días" no era algo que se entendiese muy bien al primer intento.

—No. ¿Que es puré?— Matt no salía de su ensoñación, no necesitaba de ingerir alimentos regularmente, por ello ciertos platillos como el puré llegaban a convertirse en una grata novedad para él.

— Papas desechas mezcladas con ciertos ingredientes. Todo se mezcla, convirtiéndose en lo que observas — Wanda tomó el bol acercándolo al chico para que mirase el contenido.

El buen aroma proporcionado por la cena en preparación, mantenía en una inconciente cercanía de la cocina a Natasha. Leía un viejo periódico sin demasiado interés, pasaba las páginas sin arrugarlas y en ciertos momentos volvía su vista hacía la habitación donde Clint aún permanecía. Esperaba que él, en algún momento saliera de ahí con o sin sus recuerdos devueltos.

—No creó... Todo eso es demasiado difícil. Además Steve me ha negado el acceso a utilizar la cocina— Matt se encogió de hombros, mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Natasha.

—Steve...¿Te prohibió el acceso... A la cocina?, ¿Porque?— Wanda dejo de saltear unas zanahorias, se giró hacia ambos en busca de respuestas.

—Ella puede explicarlo mejor. El punto de vista de un testigo siempre suele ser más divertido por lo que creyeron o no ver. Si lo narrará yo estaría plagado de débiles intentos por excusarme—. Matt tomó una rebanada de pan y se dirigió a la sala de estar, que... Por el reducido tamaño de la casa no quedaba más allá de unos tres metros de la cocina.

Los pasos de Steve se escucharon dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Detrás de él, Clint caminaba observando su alrededor, detuvo su mirada unos segundos en Matt y luego la dirigió hacia las mujeres en la cocina.

—¿Todo en orden?— pregunto Wanda mientras señala su cabeza con el dedo índice.

—Si un poco, aún no puedo recordar algunas cosas como el nombre de mi último hijo— respondió Clint con disgusto.

Natasha tomó el periódico y se lo dio al arquero, quién lo recibió con un poco de confusión.

—Ponte al día— Ella se levantó dirigiéndose al refrigerador —Tu hijo se llama Nataniel... Iba a ser Natasha pero el pequeño traidor se pasó al otro bando en último momento— refunfuño lo último en un murmullo. Sacó del refrigerador un juego envasado y se sirvió un vaso.

—¿Nataniel es gay?— Matt alzado sobre el sofá, apoyando sus brazos sobre el respaldo les miraba con intriga.

Una carcajada pequeña escapó de Steve y Natasha al observar la cara de confusión de Clint.

— Al parecer no recuerdo la cosas tan bien como creía— murmuró desorientado —¿Cuántos años tiene Nathaniel?—.

—No vuelvas a entrometerte Matt o le terminarás revolviendo aún más el cerebro al pobre de Clint— advirtió Natasha aún sonriendo.

— Aún le teme a las tormentas Clint, no sabe leer bien y cree en el hada de los dientes. El Natasha surgió en los primeros meses de embarazo, todo apuntaba a que el bebé era una chica— respondió pasándole la botella de jugo aún sediento Steve.

—Gracias Nat, ya estaba comenzando a digerir el hecho que nunca tendría una nuera—.

—Steve...— el mencionado volvió su vista hacía Matt, que le observaba suplicante —Quiero jugo, no te lo acabes—.

—No me lo voy a acabar, acércate te serviré un poco— respondió unos momentos después, sus mejillas habían enrojecido levemente, no por sentirse avergonzado, más bien por el esfuerzo realizado al intentar no atragantarse con el juego luego de escuchar la súplica de Matt. Sí, los primeros instantes en que el paladar de Steve saboreó el jugo olvidó que los demás también debían beberlo.

—¿Y el quién es? No lo recuerdo aún— Clint observaba al chico acercarse a la cocina y sentarse aún lado de Steve —¿También eres hijo mío?— pregunto dirigiéndose específicamente a Matt.

—Nop, pero si gustas adoptarlo habría ningún problema, es una pobre alma en desgracia. Él y sus poderes podrían serte de ayuda en la granja— respondió Wanda riéndose — Sólo no lo dejes entrar a la cocina—.

—¿Que traes contra el pobre chico? ¿Eh, Wanda?— cuestionó Clint, intentado leer el periódico

—Ya desearías verme arreando vacas— Matt fingió tener su orgullo herido y agregó — Disculpa el comportamiento de Wanda, Clint, retornar le desconfiguró el cerebro—.

—Rgresando a tú primera pregunta. Es lógico. No, nos hemos conocido antes por ello no me recuerdas. La primera vez que yo te ví, eras un cadáver sobre la nieve— la naturalidad de Matt al responder le dejó confundido.

—Nieve...— sin esclarecer aún la causa de su muerte, Clint recordó el último lugar donde estuvo — Acá no hace frío... ¿En donde estamos?—.

— México— respondió el chico. El arquero alzó sus cejas mientras procesaba el dato, no comprendía como pudieron llegar de un lugar a otro sin complicaciones.

Wanda se acercó a la mesa y notificó sobre la comida recién hecha. Tomó asiento y su silencio se unió al de los otros.

— Entonces... Ahora deberíamos encontrar al opuesto/igual que reside acá, ¿Verdad?—.

Natasha, Steve y Wanda dirigieron su mirada a Matt, concordando en que él debía aclarar la duda no solamente a Clint.

— Así es — respondió sin dirigir la mirada a ninguno — La primera parte no es complicada. Se deben guiar por su intuición, la lógica puede que les sirva pero no será de gran ayuda. Busquen el rostro de sus amigos en las demás personas o estén atentos a las corazonadas que sientan hacía desconocidos—.

—Si la primera parte es fácil... ¿La segunda?— pregunto Wanda.

—Esa es más complicada. Deben convencer o hacerlos recordar quiénes son—.

Natasha mordió levemente el interior de su mejilla, antes de levantarse a tomar un plato y servirse la cena. Los demás permanecieron en silencio.

¡Hola! 😀

Acá concluye el segundo capítulo. Había planeado realizar parte del tercero en este capítulo, pero quedaría demasiado largo y un poco confuso.

¿Pueden adivinar quién será el primer opuesto/igual con el cual se encontrarán?

¡Una pista! Descarten al pasante... 😉😝


End file.
